Child of the Moon
by Yuki Kira Sohma X
Summary: A boy finds something out about himself and, probably, finds his destiny in the eyes of a wolf. Finally chap 3! Some trouble occurs involving gun shots and someone getting injured.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own this story in its entirety. It all belongs to my friend: characters, plot, etc, etc. The reason _I'm_ the one posting it is because her parental controls won't let her enter this site(that sucks) so I have permission to put it up for her. So here you go!!

Disclaimer: Neither me nor my friend owns Wolfs Rain.

"Help, me! Help me!" a little boy cried, "Somebody help me!" The boy was pale and tears were running down his cheeks. Then there was a wolf howl echoing every where.

Moon woke up crying and his heart pounding hard on his chest. 'That dream, did that really happen?' he thought nervously. He took deep breaths and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. The silver haired, blue-eyed, fourteen teen year old, sneaked outside to calm down. 'I've been having this dream for weeks. I wonder why.' he thought. A cool breeze was blowing and the moon was almost full. 'There will be a full moon tomorrow.' he thought. Then he heard a howl, his heart raced, 'That's the same howl I heard in my dreams, except this time I plan on figuring out who it's from.' he thought.

He ran using the howl as his guide. It got louder an louder, except now he could hear it say, "Child of the Moon, I am searching for you..." 'How can I understand what it's saying and who's this Child of the Moon?' he thought, confused. Then he saw it, a white wolf howling. The wolf turned and faced Moon but it didn't growl, it just stared into Moon's blue eyes.

It was weird, Moon thought he was going to be terrified, but he was calm and comfortable. 'Why do I feel so calm it's as if I've known this wolf, but I heard wolves were extinct and I've never seen a wolf in my entire life.' he thought worriedly.

"So, you finally came, Child of the Moon. I am Lira, your guardian." wolf said and it bowed. 'This wolf can talk!! And me, Child of the Moon? What is this wolf talking about?' he thought. "Err...uh I've gotta go!" Moon strutted and ran off. 'I've gotta get away, I have to!' he thought, terrified. Moon turned and saw the wolf running after him and gaining. "Get away from me!!" he yelled. "Are you scared of me? As you wish then." the wolf said and it left into the shadows.

"It's gone, whew!" Moon gasped. He sat on the ground and tried to catch his breath. "Is this better?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Who's there? Moon gasped, he still hadn't caught his breath. A girl with dark hair came out of the shadows; she looked to be 16 and had intense, yellow eyes. "It's me, Lira; I just disguised myself to please you." Moon stared harder at him and sure enough he saw the same white wolf. Moon was terrified he tried to run but his legs wouldn't let him and Lira kept coming closer and closer. "Get a...way fro..from..m...me." he stuttered. "Okay." She stopped and sat down. "If you want I can explain everything to you." "What do you mean?" Moon asked, there was a hint of fear in his voice. "Well, there is a legend concerning you telling the story of a child who has the power of the moon. This child will lead the wolves to the Sanctuary and the world will be reborn. I believe you are that child because you smell strongly of the moon and when I'm around you I feel stronger. Ever since I was young my family had one purpose to protect the Child of the Moon. And now I will fulfill this purpose and protect you." Moon was silent with shock and fear. He didn't know what to think, it weird because he couldn't remember having parents or any family at all. The only memory he had was a wolf howl and the sound of crying.

Um..." he started but he couldn't find any words to speak with." I see that this is troubling you. I'll leave and let you think about it. If you need me, just call my name I will come." Lira decided and she left.

Moon's head raced with thoughts about what Lira had said. He was just a regular kid and there was absolutely no way that he was this Child of the Moon or that it even existed. 'Maybe it's just a dream.' he thought but this thought did not seem to satisfy him. Then he walked home.

He sneaked inside, careful not to wake anyone, and went to his room in the attic. The moon was shining through the attic window and it shined on Moon's face. Moon sighed, dropped himself on his old bed, and put his hands over his face to think.

'Why me and why a wolf?' he thought, puzzled. Then he yawned and before he knew it he was asleep. It was the same dream except this time he could see just the faint shape of a wolf howling.

He awoke again crying and his heart pounding. It was already morning, the sun was shining through the window, and the birds were singing. "Moon, dear," a voice called, "are you awake and if you are I have a job for you!" Moon quickly got dressed and ran downstairs; the thought about the wolf had already been forgotten.

"Moon, I need you to take this to Mr. Taki. You know how much he needs his medicine and make sure you tell him to take it everyday." a plump woman said. Moon nodded.

Moon had come to this woman awhile back when he was around seven. She took him in and raised him. Moon became her delivery boy for her pharmacy.

"Take a coat, dear." she advised, "It's very cold outside. I think it might snow later." "Okay." Moon agreed and he grabbed his brown overcoat and ran out the door.

Moon was greeted by a cool breeze that made him shiver. Even though the sun was shining, in the distance were some dark clouds headed this way. 'I'd better hurry if I want to beat the storm.' Moon thought, 'Okay Mr. Taki's house is this way.' Moon began walking down the street looking at all the shops. There were boys around his age hanging out and having a good time. Moon wished he could be with them but when he had asked to they turned him away and called him a freak.

Moon arrived at the house. The house was old and needed repairs badly, but Moon guessed Mr. Taki wouldn't bother with it. He knocked on the old, brown door and an old man in his late sixties answered it. "Um... Mr. Taki? I have your package from the pharmacy." Moon said. Mr. Taki raised his glasses and took a good look at Moon. "Ah...yes... thank you..." Mr. Taki said as he took the package. "Oh yeah, Misa said don't forget to take it everyday." Moon added, he almost forgot to tell him that. "Hmm... here..." Mr. Taki handed Moon some silver coins and two bronze coins. "Thank you!" Moon said as he bowed and then left.

Moon looked at the money there was more than there was supposed to be. He knew immediately who the extra money belonged to, him. Every time he had gone to Mr. Taki's house he had always given him money too. Moon stuffed it into his pocket as a gust of cold wind blew against his face. Moon looked up the black clouds were almost completely covering the sky 'I'd better hurry.' he thought worriedly.

"Hey, Freak!" said a voice from in the alley. Moon turned, he knew who this was it was Jake, the neighbor hood bully. "Give up your money or I'll beat it out of you." Jake ordered. Jake was a tall, big, and stupid like most bullies were. Moon gulped, he saw what happened to one kid who said no to Jake and Jake beat the heck out of him.

"I...err... can't...Misa...uh...really needs this money!" Moon stammered. Jake cracked his knuckles, "Heh, well too bad for Misa, but I really don't care, so hand over the money or I'll kill you!" Moon backed up, he was going to run for it, but Jake's gang already had him surrounded. It was either hand over the money or die. 'I guess I'll have to fight.' Moon thought even though the odds were against him. "I would hand it over to you but... I just remembered that giving money to stupid idiots is against me." Moon said, he knew he was going to get it now, but he was ready to fight. "Now you're really gonna get it!!" Jake said as his gang closed in on Moon.

Then a white blur passed right by Moon it slammed Jake and Jake lay unconscious on the ground. The white blur was Lira her teeth were bared and she was snarling. Jake's gang looked terrified and they ran off.

"Humph, humans, they're so pathetic." Lira said. "What are you doing here?" Moon asked as he remembered last night. "I saw you were in trouble with these humans so I came to help." Lira answered, "Now let's get out of here before this human wakes up." Lira got up and walked out of the alley and Moon slowly followed. "It's going to snow." Lira said and Moon jumped, he had been deep in thought about Lira and her story. "I don't know why I have to disguise myself but you wanted it." Lira muttered. "Um..." Moon started but decided to keep quiet. "Do you want go to your home with that human?" Lira asked. Moon was surprised, how did she know about that? Lira noticed the puzzled look on Moon's face and answered, "I've been following you but not to the point of being noticed." "Oh, I guess." Moon answered as a snow flake fell on his nose and quickly melted. 'She was right about it snowing.' Moon thought but it wasn't what really concerned him. What really concerned him was what Lira had been talking about the other night.

They arrived at Misa's house, when it was snowing lightly. "Moon, before you go in, I want to know if you'll come with me to find the Sanctuary." Lira asked. Moon stayed silent for a bit. 'For some reason I feel like I have to go with her as if it's fate.' Moon thought. "I'll come." Moon declared, he was surprised that those words came out of his mouth Lira's face brightened, "That's good, and do we go now?" "Yeah, okay let me just do something." Moon said and he went inside.

"Misa?" Moon called, "I need to talk to you." Misa came in from the back door smiling warmly. "What is it, dearie?" she asked. "I'm going somewhere for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be back, bye." Moon said, he was wondering how she was going to react. "Okay, good bye." she said and hugged him. Moon walked out the door with his coat still on and a black shoulder bag with supplies in it, "I'm ready, let's go." Lira nodded and they walked off.

It was snowing much heavier now and Moon shivered in his coat. "So where is the Sanctuary, anyway?" Moon asked. "I don't know, but it is said that the Child of the Moon will know the way by heart." Lira answered. "Are there any other wolves?" Moon asked. Then a hand was put on his shoulder. Moon looked up to see a guy about sixteen, brown hair and gray eyes. "Let me answer that question." he said grinning. Lira looked slightly annoyed. Moon looked at him a little harder and realized that he was a wolf too. "The name's Kota and yours?" he asked still grinning. "Moon and that's Lira" Moon answered. "Moon, huh? Cool name." Kota said he was looking at Moon with some curiosity, "You smell like the moon, you know that, kid? It reminds me of a story I heard." "You are an idiot. He's the Child of the Moon." Lira said there was a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Touchy, aren't we? I like that in a wolf." he smiled even more. "Yeah, well if you want to live, keep your paws off me." Lira threatened. Kota backed off a little bit but he wasn't leaving. "Look, I'm just lonely and seeing as there aren't many wolves around here I figured I hang out with you for a bit." Kota explained. "Well, you can be with us, I don't mind at all." Moon said he was smiling now too. Lira looked at moon and then looked away, "It's okay." she muttered.

"Great! So, where you guys headed?" Kota asked. "The Sanctuary." Moon answered. "There, huh? Figures, since you're the Child of the Moon." Kota replied.

The snow fall was getting heavier. "We need to find shelter." Lira said as she looked up, she could see the moon trying to shine through some dark clouds. "Oh, I know where! There's an abandoned house not far from here. We can stay there!" Kota said. "That's great!" Moon agreed, he really wanted to get out of the cold.

They walked inside. It was dark and the floor boards creaked as they walked on them. "It's so dark in here." Moon said as he tried to see what was in front of him. "Oh, I can fix that." Kota replied, and then there were some crashing and bumping noises. "What the heck are you doing?" Lira asked, she felt a cobweb on her face and took it off. "Dammit! Where's that lamp thing?! Found it!!" Kota turned it on and they could see. The place was dusty and covered in cobwebs. "Ever heard of cleaning?" Moon asked as he looked around. "Yeah, but I've never really got down to doin' it." Kota answered. "Humph, it'll have to do." Lira said, "Once, the storm passes on, we'll leave. "Whatever." Kota replied as he shuffled through a drawer and grabbed something out of it. "What's that?" Moon asked. "Humans call it chocolate. Want it? I really don't care for it." Kota answered. Moon took the chocolate and ate it happily, he really liked chocolate. "I thought you might like that, even though I have no idea why." Kota said.

"The snow's not going to let out until tomorrow, so we'll have to stay here for the night." Lira declared as she came back into the room, she had been exploring the house. "Okay" Moon agreed and yawned, he was tired. He checked his watch, 2:30, "I'm gonna go to bed." "I think we all should" Lira decided, even though she didn't look tired. "Whatever..." Kota started but was so tired that he fell asleep. Moon removed a sheet from the couch and laid down in it. He looked at Kota, a brown wolf curled up in the chair asleep and muttering. 'I guess when they're asleep it's easier to see what they really are.' Moon thought. He looked at Lira, she was a white wolf curled up asleep near his feet, and Moon smiled and fell asleep.

Moon stretched and yawned. He looked around, Kota was still asleep and Lira was gone. "Kota, Kota." Moon called, "Kota, get up!!" "Huh?" Kota said, he was still half asleep. "Where's Lira?" Moon asked. "I don't know... ugh..." Kota said and fell asleep again. "Kota!!" Moon yelled. "What I'm awake!" he replied and sat up straight. "Let's go find Lira." Moon said, he was a little annoyed at Kota right now. "Why?" Kota groaned, he'd rather be asleep right now. "Because, what if she's in trouble wouldn't you like to save her and be her hero?" Moon answered. Kota's face brightened, "Let's go!"

"Go, where?" Lira asked, as she came into the house. Kota muttered something and sat down. "Where were you?" Moon asked. "Just outside, that's all. The snow's stopped so we can get moving. Kota, you coming?" "Hmm... maybe just on one condition, are you going?" Kota said he was now grinning. "Yes." Lira said, she seemed quite annoyed by that question. "Great!! Then I'm going!" Kota yelled happily. 'That was obvious' Moon thought.

They went outside. There was at least two feet of snow on the ground and it sparkled with the sunlight. "Well, kid, which way should we go?" Kota asked as he kicked a rock and it landed with a soft thump on the snow. "Um..." Moon started, "I think we should go that way." He pointed north. "Then off we go!" Kota said grinning. "Does he ever stop smiling?" Lira muttered.

It seemed weird to Moon that here he was walking to the Sanctuary with two wolves, when he had just been a weird looking boy living in the attic of a house. But for some reason he felt happy, just being with wolves made him happy. He couldn't help it he grinned. Kota turned to him, "Hey, kid, what's makin' you so happy?" "Nothing!" Moon answered and he grinned some more. "Sometimes, kid, you're so weird." Kota said. "If you think he's weird, then you should see how weird you are." Lira said. Moon couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Humph, that's not what I wanted her to think of me as." Kota muttered.

A/N: My friend is eager for reviews so please give her some!! And please be gentle with them! See ya next chapter!!!


	2. New Friends

A/N: Here's another chapter for Child of the Moon!!!!! FINALLY!!! Am I right or what? FYI, my friend sends me bits and pieces of this in e-mails so it takes a while to make one chapter. Anyway, I'll stop blathering and let you read.

Disclaimer: Not own Wolfs Rain, do I.

"Maybe she's just not your type." Moon snickered. "Shut up." Kota snapped. "Both of you be quiet!" Lira whispered as she pulled them into the dark alley as two men dressed in black walked by. As soon as they left, Kota snapped, "Wha'd do that for?!" "You wanna get killed? Those men are wolf hunters, I ran into them before I got here, they almost killed me." Lira argued. "What are wolf hunters?" Moon asked. "They're humans who spend their whole lives killing wolves. They killed a lot of our kind. That's all I know." Lira answered; there was a touch of anger in her voice. "Oh." Moon said as he looked down at his feet. "Oh, don't worry yourself, kid, we'll be fine. Those wolf hunters don't stand a chance against me." Kota said reassuringly. "Yeah, that could reassure anyone." Lira said sarcastically.

"I think we're lost." Kota said as he looked around. They had been walking for hours and Kota figured they were getting nowhere, also his paws really hurt. "We're not lost; we just don't know where we are." Moon argued. "Doesn't that mean we are lost?!" Kota argued back. "Both of you, we can't be lost if the place we're looking for hasn't been found." Lira said and that put an end to the argument.

Moon looked around in awe; they were in the rich part of the city. The buildings were tall and gleamed with windows. "Whoa!" Moon said with amazement. "You've lived here kid and you've never seen this part of town before?" Kota asked. "Nope, it's so awesome!" Moon said happily. "I guess, but I've never really cared for it." "You mean you come here all the time?" Moon asked fascinated. "Yeah, to get food, humans have a bad taste in food though." Kota answered. "Will you two quit talking about the city and ask for directions out of this city?" Lira said annoyed, Moon could tell she didn't like humans that much.  
"Get food!! I'm starvin'!" Kota said as his stomach growled. Moon grinned and laughed. Kota lifted his head up and started sniffing the air for food. "This way!" he said as ran off with Moon and Lira following. They stopped at a hotdog stand. "How are we gonna get some? We don't have any money." Moon asked. "No problem, just watch and learn." Kota replied and grinned. He was a wolf now and began growling at the hotdog seller. The man freaked and ran off. "See… I'm the master. Have as much as you want, but we gotta hurry before he comes back." Kota said he was already assembling a hotdog. "What do you do with these things?" Lira asked as she fumbled with a hotdog. "Here, let me help you." Moon suggested and took the hotdog, assembled it, and handed to Lira. Lira thanked him and ate the hotdog. "Yuck!! This is disgusting!!" Lira said as she bit it. "Yeah, well sometimes it's the best you can get around here." Kota replied as he started on his second hotdog. Moon ate his hotdog and still kept looking around the city. "Hey, you punks, you'd better pay for those!!" the hotdog seller came running back and he was mad. "Busted!" Kota declared and ran off with Lira and Moon following behind.  
"I think we lost him." Moon said gasping. "Yeah, for a fat human he runs pretty fast." Kota replied. "Whatever…now can we find a way out of this city?" Lira asked. "No way! I'm just getting started!" Kota argued. "Great…" Lira muttered.

"Are we done now?" Lira asked impatiently. They had been walking around the city, going in stores, and getting chased because of Kota's antics and all Kota could say was, "It was a joke."

"I guess." Kota said dully, he was tired. Moon yawned, "Well, where are we gonna sleep?" "Well, seeing as we haven't made any progress…" looks at Kota, "we'll head back to that old house." Lira decided. "Okay." Kota agreed. And they walked to the house.

The door creaked as they walked in on the old floor boards. "I'm going to bed…" Kota yawned and stretched.

The door creaked as they walked in on the old floor boards. "I'm going to bed…" Kota yawned and stretched. He plopped himself on the couch and fell fast asleep. Lira looked at Kota and sighed, "He's hopeless…" "Aw… he's not that bad." Moon replied, "Good night." Moon dropped himself on to the other couch and Lira slept at his feet.

Moon felt something wet and rough rubbing against his face and he woke up to see and gray wolf cub with a white spot on the chest. Moon scrambled to his feet and the wolf sat on the couch looking at him. "Hello!! What's your name?" the wolf cub said happily. Lira was already awake and but she seemed busy with something else.

"Um…um… Moon… yours?" Moon managed to say. "Kisa!" she answered and turned into a little girl of about eight years old with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lira let out a low snarl and Kota, he was still asleep. "Hey, we're not here to cause any trouble all right? We just thought no one was here, that's all." an unfamiliar voice said. Lira changed back into her human form and turned to Moon, "Do you want to trust them?" Then a guy of about sixteen or seventeen appeared. He had black hair and eyes similar to Lira's, "Do you?" he asked. Moon looked at him; he seemed nice enough, and said "I trust them."

"Yay!!" Kisa yelled happily and hugged Moon. "We were so lonely we thought all the wolves were gone. It was really great to find you guys! Hey, Mr. Sleepy Head, wake up!!" "Huh? What? Ah… who the hell are you?" Kota asked, completely confused. Kisa smiled and yelled, "Kisa!! And you are?" "Uh… Kota." Kota answered. Kota turned to the other guy and a slight smile appeared on his face, "Well… well if it isn't Gareth. I thought you were a loner." "I was but I found Kisa. She's been following me everywhere and I haven't been able to shake her off, oh well." Gareth answered. "You guys know each other?" Moon asked. "Yeah, but it seems he's not much of a loner any more? Are you Gareth?" Kota answered. "I guess so." Gareth said.

Moon really wanted to know what Gareth looked like as a wolf but he was too tired to try to figure it out. Lira noticed how tired Moon was and decided, "Since, Moon said we should trust you, you guys can stay here and get some rest." "Yay!!" Kisa yelled happily and she jumped up and down. "Great." Gareth said, "It's cold outside so this is really great of you." "Hey, I found this place, if you should be thanking someone; you should be thanking me!" Kota argued. "Thank you, Kota!" Kisa said and hugged Kota. "Okay, okay that's enough for a thank you." Kota said and got Kisa off him.

"Now, if you guys wouldn't mind I'm going back to sleep." Kota decided and before anyone could say anything he was asleep. "Just like Kota, a slacker." Gareth laughed. "Well, Kisa time for bed." "Okay, Gareth." Kisa agreed, "Moon's going to bed too, right?" "Yeah, I am." Moon answered. "Yay!!" Kisa said happily.

Moon got on the couch and Kisa curled up at the end of the couch. They were both asleep in seconds. Gareth grabbed a chair and went to sleep. Lira took her usual spot below Moon's feet and fell asleep.

"Wake up everybody!! Time to wake up!! It's morning!!" Kisa yelled, she was rather perky for so early in the morning. "Okay, okay I'm up…" Kota groaned, "Do you wake up to this every morning, Gareth?" "Yeah…" Gareth yawned. Moon smiled and as Kisa jumped up and down. "Damn… you're a perky kid." Kota said as his head went up and down following Kisa's jumping. "As long as she doesn't cause as much trouble as you do, who cares?" Lira said. "Hey!!" Kota yelled angrily. "Hay is for horses." Kisa commented and laughed. "Yeah, yeah…" Kota replied and he stretched, "So… what's up for today?" "I think you should know, we've been trying to do that for the past two days." Lira snapped. "Oh… yeah." Kota replied as he ignored how angrily Lira said it. "What is it you guys are doing, anyway?" Gareth asked. "We're looking for the Sanctuary." Moon answered. "But isn't that just a legend?" Gareth replied. "Maybe… but I wouldn't know… Lira just told me I was Child of the Moon and that's it." Moon said as he messed with his fingers. There was a puzzled look on Gareth's face, "So… the legend is true… maybe there's hope for us after all." Gareth said. "Yeah, hope that humans are going to destroy this world." Kota replied. "Aw… Kota's a grumpy pants!" Kisa laughed. "I am not!" Kota argued. "Yes you are." Kisa persisted. "Forget it, Kota, you're not going to win." Gareth said. "Okay… you win." Kota said slowly. "I win!!" Kisa yelled excitedly, "Did you hear that, Moon? I won!!" "Yeah, I heard." Moon answered. "Are we going now?" Lira asked with her hands on her hips. "Of course we are! Now let's go!!" Kota decided. "Can we go with them, Gareth? Please!! Pretty please!!" Kisa begged, "It will be so lonely if we don't go with them so… Please!!" "If they agree with it, it's fine by me." Gareth answered. Kisa turned to Moon and asked, "Well, Moon, please?!!" Moon looked at Kisa, smiled, and answered, "Sure!!" "Then let's go!!" Lira said and she walked outside with the rest following.

"We're on the way to the Sanctuary, the Sanctuary, the Sanctuary!! We're on the way to the Sanctuary…la…la…la!!" Kisa sang. "Will you shut up!!?" Kota yelled angrily. "Aw… doesn't Kota like my singing?" Kisa asked sadly. "Not if it's so damn annoying!!" Kota snapped. "Oh okay, I'll stop." Kisa grinned and started skipping down the sidewalk and started humming it to herself. Kota made a face, but kept quiet because Lira threw him a dirty look, she wasn't in a good mood with him because of the distractions he did.

"I think the song's pretty catchy." Moon said and started humming along with Kisa. Kota turned to Gareth, "Don't you start too." "Don't worry I won't." Gareth replied.

They were back in the city again and today it was busier than ever. People were running around, and there were people on the sidewalk doing street performances. "Why is it so busy?" Kisa asked as she watched a man playing a saxophone. "It's Saturday, that's why." Moon answered. "Saturday?" Kisa said perplexed. "It's a day when most people go out and do stuff because most people don't work on Saturdays." "Oh…" Kisa said distractedly she was busy looking at a dancing dog. "Forget it, Moon. It's most likely she didn't hear a word you just said." Gareth said as Moon opened his mouth to speak again. "Which way now, Moon?" Lira asked she seemed to want to leave even sooner with the increase of people around. Moon looked around and felt an urge to go west. "That way." he pointed west. Lira nodded, "Come on, let's go." Lira walked off with Moon in the front and Kota following. "Let's go, Kisa." Gareth said as he grabbed Kisa away from the dancing dog, "Aw… but I wanted to see the whole dance." Kisa whined. "Maybe another time." Gareth replied, even though he knew there wouldn't be another time.

As they walked they were being bugged by people selling all sorts of things. There was one guy who came up to Lira screaming that the world was going to end and that death would befall on everyone if they didn't buy a certain necklace. "Death… will fall upon you all if…" he said his voice distant and mysterious, "you don't buy this necklace." he finished shoving the necklace at Lira's face, his voice had suddenly become the voice a salesman trying to get an item sold.

"Humans…" Lira muttered in disgust as Kisa held back a snigger. Moon had his fist in his mouth the whole time, but he looked like he was having a hard time not cracking up. Kota, on the other hand, was laughing his head off and was mocking the man. Gareth just kept a straight face and said nothing. After Kota's mocking, Kisa burst in laughter and Kota grinned. "Yeah, a necklace will save the world, uh…huh." he said sarcastically, "That guy's pretty desperate either that or pretty stupid." "Pretty stupid." Kisa mocked but Kota took it as an agreement to what he was saying.

A/N: This is chapter 2!!!!!! Hopefully my friend has started chap 3. Please R and R and she will be happy and I will not be killed……


	3. Chapter 3, Food and a Bullet

(This is the actual author here! Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed. Here's Chapter Three!)

"Are we there yet?" Kisa moaned, like a child except only a young wolf cub, she was bored and tired. She wanted to be at the Sanctuary already. From what she could tell, it was a heavenly place, she hoped there would be dancing dogs, she seemed to like them a lot now.

"Sorry Kisa but I don't think so. If it is, the Sanctuary looks pretty bleak to me." Moon replied. "Don't you mean plain and boring?" Kota asked. "That's what bleak means." Lira snapped, her attitude towards Kota was the same as usual, maybe a bit worse because of all their walking.

They had left civilization about two hours ago and from as far as Moon could see, there was absolutely nothing for miles. There was only the bare ground, with a couple of almost bare trees here and there.

"How about now?" Kisa persisted, she desperately wanted to be at the Sanctuary. Gareth rubbed her head gently with his hand, "We will get there Kisa, you just have to be patient." Kisa looked up at him, with her big, innocent eyes. She nodded, "Okay, Gareth but I'm tired!" At that moment Gareth picked her up off the ground and she rested on his shoulders, her hands around his neck. It's what humans might call a, "piggy back ride." Kisa smiled, liking the new view and getting to rest her tired paws. "Thanks Gareth!" she smiled.

Moon smiled at the two of them. Though Gareth didn't talk much, from what he could see, Gareth was a good person. He took care of Kisa like an older brother would a little sister. Lira noticed the three of them but she stay quiet, Moon thought he saw a small smile on her face but it disappeared a second later.

Kota was muttering to himself, most likely upset that Gareth was probably getting attention from Lira because of the way he was taking care of Kisa. "I could do that if I had a little girl with me…" he mumbled.

A white blur went past them. Moon looked at his companions; hoping one of them would know what it was. Kota was in his wolf form, his ears perked up; he was in a crouching position. He looked like he was hunting down something. He dashed at the white blur, becoming a bit of a blur himself. There was a sound of a satisfying crunch and Kota came back proudly, a white rabbit in his mouth. He dropped it to the ground, quickly changing to his human form again. "Food."

Kisa cheered, "Yay! Food!" Gareth smiled lightly at this reaction. Moon threw a disgusted look at the dead rabbit. "You're kidding me right? I won't eat that."

Kota shrugged, "Suit yourself." He tore apart pieces and handed one to each of the wolves. There was a piece for Moon still there though. Lira nudged Moon a bit. "You could… make a fire."

Moon's face brightened, "Yeah! That's it, thanks Lira." He scrambled around looking for sticks, then brought out a lighter he had in his bag. "I came prepared." He grinned at the wolves as they watched him. He set the sticks on fire and soon there was the aroma of fresh rabbit.

Moon bit into the cooked rabbit. It wasn't the best meal he had but he could live with it, he had a feeling he might be eating like this for a while. It gave him an urge to want to get to the next town for some real food. He knew there were supplies in his bag but it was better to try and conserve them, who know what lay ahead for them in the future.

Moon wiped his mouth as he finished off the rabbit. He stood up and they started off again after Kisa finished. It was peaceful walking in the middle of nowhere till there came a sound like gunshot. Lira jumped in front of Moon, he could see her going from wolf to human. Things seemed to be moving too fast or too slow, Moon couldn't tell. Kota was standing with Gareth next to him both of their fists clenched, or fangs bared from Moon seeing Kota's wolf form, he couldn't see Gareth's. Kisa was behind them, clenching onto Gareth's leg.

"Get down!" Lira shouted. Another bullet fired. Moon went down as quickly as he could but he must have been too slow. Searing pain went through his arm and his sight blurred. He could hear a faint voice sounding like Lira's calling out to him as he blacked out.

( I know you all hate me for the way I ended it but I will put up more this weekend, let's pray I don't have a lot of homework. I'm sorry I took so long to put this chapter up. I'd like to thank my friend for letting me use her username and I'm still using it now. Please R and R.)


End file.
